Silent Love
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: "I can't, I can't say the words I want him to hear... I don't know love and I don't understand these strange feelings but the thought of him leaving pains me... I'm sorry Lavi, I wish I could say these words to you" Charactes may be OOC, I havent watched the series for over a year so its mostly memory. Don't forget to review - they make me smile OC info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Blair *Last name unknown***  
Age: **19**  
DOB: **27 March**  
Innocence: **Shooting Star**  
Type:** White Bow**  
Race: **American**  
Family: **Unknown**  
Appearance: **Violet eyes, black/blue hair shoulder length, black pants, long sleeve black shirt (with the order logo thingy on the left side) with white wrist protectors on both arms, and black ankle boots.  
**Other: **When traveling she pulls her bow apart to fit into her bag but around the Order and high Akuma areas she will have it hanging from her hip (kind of like nun chucks)

The black order, a place where many exorcists call home, including me. Many of the people that lived here had some story behind them and I was no expectation to that, it seemed that all exorcists had some sad tale behind them or at least all the ones I met. Me my story started when I was 7, I was walking home one day after buying some ice cream when our village was attacked by Akuma, and it was Daisya that came to our village and destroyed the Akuma and I guess he saw something in me because before I knew it I was in the black order being assigned an innocence and sent out to fight Akuma.

That was a few years ago now and I enjoy my life here and the people I have met, Lenalee is one of the nicest people I have met, she is always friendly and happy but her brother on the hand is well a little strange and personally I don't think he should be allowed in the science area at all. I'm also friends with a lot of the scientist and spend most of my time with them, they work hard but they are still a fun bunch to be around. Then there is Kanda, we have never talked unless him saying 'move' or 'get out of my way' counts as talking. And of course many others but to say were friends wouldn't be good enough, we all form a bond with each other that can never be broken, well expect for Kanda.

I had been on a mission for nearly a month and when I returned I learnt of new people, there was Allen Walker; a young boy who people say is cursed. Arystar Krory III, he is a little strange and has no idea about well anything really but he means well in everything he does. Then there is Lavi and Bookman, they aren't new but they never used to hang around the order as much as they do now. I hadn't really talked to any of them, despite what I may look like or appear to be I am actually a rather shy person and unless people talk to me first or its life and death I will very rarely talk to others first.

Even though I only returned a day ago I was once again sent out on a mission but this time, despite my protest, I was paired up with Allen and Lavi. Apparently there was an Akuma spotted in some middle of nowhere village out in England so that meant I was stuck with two boys I couldn't say more than 5 words to for at least a week that's if nothing goes wrong.

We were on the train in our own private room heading to the port where we would then go on a boat then from there we would either have to catch lifts with nice people or walk.

"So are you new?" Allen asked

Lavi burst out laughing nearly falling off the chair as Allen looked at him completely clueless and confused.

"Blair joined the organization at a young age; she's been there for as long as I can remember"

"Oh, sorry" he apologized rubbing the back of his head "I've just never seen you around the black order"

"She's always on missions and stuff, never really around are you Blair?"

I just nodded my head in agreement, how Lavi knew so much about me I didn't really know but then when you have been there for a few years you just pick up on these things.

"Yeah she doesn't talk much in fact when I first met her I thought she couldn't talk, you can imagine my surprise when she actually spoke a word, I was like this!" he stated whacking his hands up to his face pulling a surprised face "Blair normally goes on missions alone... I don't know why Kamui sent all of us, doesn't seem like a job that needs 3 exorcists"

We left fairly late at night and it didn't take long for Allen to fall asleep and then of course for Lavi to bring out the black marker. I had my eyes shut resting my head on the window listening to the train but I could still hear Lavi's snickers as he drew on Allen's face then I smelt the marker as he neared me. Without opening my eyes I grabbed his wrist with more force then was probably need forcing him to drop his marker then after crushing it into the ground I let go of his wrist pushing him back in his seat.

"Oh you're awake" he chuckled "thought you were sleeping"

_"Why would I sleep when the trouble maker is on board? And not only that but a meter away from me?"_ I thought with a small sigh

"Still not talking huh? It's because of that short stuff thought you were new, I sometimes forget you have been here for a few years"

"12" I mumbled

"What was that? I can't hear you?"

"12 years" I said slightly louder

"12 years... oh you mean you've been here for 12 years? That means you must have joined when you were 3 or something"

"7" I hissed growing rather annoyed

"WAAAA you're older than me! But you're so tiny! You're like what 6ft?"

"5.5ft" I admitted quietly

"You're shorter then short stack! And older!" he said bursting into laughter

I couldn't hold back any more, I opened my eyes standing up then walked over to Lavi whacking him on the head as hard as I could knocking him out cold.

_"At least now I can sleep"_ I sighed relaxing in my seat once more

I was woken up by Allen and Lavi talking about me, I was used to that but it's what Lavi was saying that bothered me.

"I bet I can make her say more than 5 words to me"

"Lavi I don't think that's a good idea"

I sat up properly opening my eyes stretching, they must have been awake for a while because Allen no longer had marker all over his face but he did look worried and guilty.

"Hey Blair, look at this"

Lavi handed me a small mirror and I took it a little confused, I held it up to see what I was supposed to be looking at only to see marker drawn all over my face. Hoping it was just some trick I wet my finger and rubbed a bit of my face only to have left over marker on my finger. Crushing the mirror in my hand without a care to the glass I stood up fuming with anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LAVI!" I screamed reaching for him

He managed to escape out room and I chased him up and down the hallway until I managed to get a hold of him. Finding the marker I thought I smashed into piece I held him down and drew all over his face then hit him on the head before snapping the marker and heading back to Allen. After cleaning my face I grabbed my bag while Allen gabbed his and Lavi's then we headed out, Allen had to half carry Lavi of the train but the whole time he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Told you I could get her to say more than 5 words"

"I don't think you should have done that..."

The boat ride was quiet; I spent it on my own watching out at the ocean while Allen and Lavi did... well whatever it is they do. Once we reached the shore we managed to get a ride a third of the way there but then we were on our own, forced to walk the rest of the way. By nightfall we managed to make it to a village, after finding a place to stay we all headed out to a nice place where we could eat.

"I should warn you Blair, Allen has one crazy appetite" Lavi laughed

Once the waiter came to take our order I saw what he meant, he ordered nearly everything there was. When it came my turn to order I looked over the menu before I found something that made me forget the horrid situation I was in. I handed the menu to the waiter and pointed to what it is I wanted to order then sat down waiting for the best thing in this world to come to me.

"Ok now you're starting to scare me... what's with that goofy look on your face"

The waiter returned with our food with nearly all of it going to Allen before he placed what seemed like the largest ice cream parfait I had ever seen.

"That's all you ordered?" Lavi asked

Picking up my spoon ignoring Lavi I took my first bite and I was in heaven.

"There is no better food in this world then ice cream, I could life of it for the rest of my life" I sighed happily before taking another bite

"Maybe you should just give her ice-cream next time" Allen whispered to Lavi

"Ice-cream huh" he said with a devious smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

We, or more they, decided we should leave first thing in the morning which was fine with me but I just wasn't used to having to plan ahead with others or listen to others either, it's not that I couldn't it's just I was so used to doing things on my own time not following others so when morning came and I was being awoken by one of them knocking on my door I'll admit I wasn't the happiest person around.

"Blair you awake!" Lavi called out

_"Hard not to be with you banging so loud"_

I got up and got dressed not exactly hurrying, I was still half asleep after all.

"If you don't hurry up this ice cream will melt"

_"Ice-cream!"_

I was dressed and packed within seconds ripping the door open only to see Lavi standing there empty handed with a smirk on his face.

"You little" I hissed

"Little? I'm a giant compared to you" he said leaning down

I clenched my fist and whacked him over the head just as Allen walked out of their room with his things.

"Lavi is Blair... what did he do?"

"Keep him away from me!" I shouted at Allen before storming off

_"What is his problem! Why can't he just leave me alone?!"_ I shouted in my head

I stormed down the stairs and out the door, I was about to leave when I remembered I had to wait for Allen and Lavi, Allen I didn't mind waiting for but Lavi, him I would happily leave behind. I lent on the side of the building with my arms folded while I waited for them, I guess they didn't see me because Allen came running out of the building dragging Lavi behind him and ran off towards where we were meant to be walking. Shrugging I picked up my bag and slowly walked after them, I guessed they would eventually figure out I was behind them or they would walk ahead of me the whole way there and I could have some peace to myself.

"BLAIR WAIT FOR US!" Allen called out

"I feel kinda bad for the kid..." I muttered with a sigh

Even though Allen was 15 and an exorcist I couldn't help but look at him and see a kid, especially with him running around calling out my name like that as if he was lost or something. With a small groan I ducked behind some buildings and took a short cut to the forest edge then waited for them there. It didn't take to long for them to reach me; he was faster than I thought he would be. Avoiding talking I turned towards the forest and started the 2 day journey through it with Allen and Lavi walking behind me.

Allen and Lavi talked a little while and Lavi tried to talk to me but every time he tried I walked that bit faster to get away from him and Allen also tried to keep him preoccupied so he didn't bug me. Long after the sun set I put my bag on the ground and started to pick up some sticks for a fire.

"Do you think it's safe to stop here?" Allen asked

_"He sounds like a frightened child"_

I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, one thing I did like about Allen he was only a little taller than me so I didn't have to look up at him which didn't happen very often. Once we were all sitting down eating I noticed Allen finished off his food within seconds and how he looked so sad that there was nothing else and after seeing how much he ate last night I can kind of understand why.

I stretched out my arm handing my food to him not taking my eyes from the fire "here"

"You need to eat to" he told me

I put the food on the ground as close to him as I could then folded my arms "take it"

After hesitating for a while he took the plate from the ground and started to eat thanking me with his mouth full. I decided to take watch for the night in case something came while we slept, I didn't mind when I was on my own I used to walk through day and night only resting for an hour or so at the time, it's just what my body was used to but it seemed others didn't work that way which was kind of bothersome to me.

While I was sitting down with my back to the group I heard movement behind me then a small bag was dropped in my lap and Lavi sat down next to me.

"Open it"

Cautiously I opened the bag ready to jump back in case he put something in it but the only thing in the bag was some dried food.

"You must be hungry, after giving Allen you're food so have some, eat as much as you like"

I was a little hungry but I really didn't trust that this wouldn't somehow turn me green or something so I threw the bag back at Lavi.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

_"Mad why would I be mad? Apart from the fact all you have done since we set out is annoy me and play stupid pranks why would I possibly be mad!"_

I wanted to shout that at him but the thought of opening my mouth and saying something made my heart race, the last few days I have said more words to strangers then I have in the past few months all because Lavi hasn't stopped annoying me and the worst thing is I knew that's what he was trying to do but yet I still fell for it. I guess I was more mad at myself then him, I shouldn't let him bother me so much, he's nothing more than a kid playing pranks and I should just ignore it but I let my anger get the better of me.

"Still not talking huh? What are you afraid of? You have a pretty voice so it can't be that and I heard that you were really smart and..."

_"Pretty voice! Smart! Is this guy insane!?"_

"And that you can be pretty funny but really strict and that you love looking after people even if their older then you, I heard that you once sent Kamui to his room, only other person that has don't that is Lenalee"

_"WHERE IS HE GETTING THIS FROM!?"_

"So why aren't you talking to us? You talk to Lenalee and some others back at the order"

_"It's always been this way, ever since I could remember, even Deisha after he saved me I couldn't even thank him until after a year and it's the same with the others. It's just the way I am..."_ I thought with a sigh hanging my head

"You're a lot like Yu"

I snapped my head up and looked at Lavi not knowing to feel offended or not after all he is a great fighter but he's also mean.

_"Wait he called him Yu... and he isn't dead... well that's a first"_

"I mean you both seem to have some heavy burden on your shoulders that you won't let anyone else carry for you, you have to do things on your own"

_"I guess it was a nice thing after all..."_

"Well you don't always have to be alone; there are heaps of people that would be happy to help you"

_"But I don't need have anything for people to help me with... I don't have any burden... oh well I guess I was wrong about Lavi, he's actually kind of nice"_

He stood up and went to walk away but before he could I grabbed hold of his jacket and looked up at him, he turn his head around and looked down at me looking a little confused. I let go of his jacket and patted the spot next to me near where he was sitting.

"You want me to stay?"

I nodded my head with a small blush spreading across my face.

"Only if you say 10 words to me, and not 10 random words either"

My blush quickly faded as I frowned looking up at him as he smirked standing there, I put my hands on my knees and started to think of something to say, 10 words, 10 words to him that weren't random.

"Would you mind staying with me for a little while?" I asked looking up at him

"There that wasn't so hard" he smiled sitting next to me

_"I'm going to kill him for this one day, or at least seriously hurt him"_

It was amazing how much Lavi could talk without me having to say a single word to him, in only a few short minutes I had heard about everything him and Allen have done together. Their first meeting when Allen and Lenalee had been injured fighting a member of the Noah clan to their mission bringing Krory to the Black Order and all the things they did between those times and I also learnt him and Kanda actually did know each other to the point where Lavi could call him Yu without being killed which was amazing in itself.

"It's too bad you were there to see Allen with an octopus stuck on his head"

It was hard to tell but judging by everything that happened I think that was the time I was camped out in some kind of desert waiting for an Akuma that didn't even exist which was rather annoying and to make things worse after getting sun burn and havening to walk for days on end I got lost for a while, the only good thing that happened on that mission is I did find the non-existing Akuma, it turned out it got lost to but at least I got to let my anger out on something that could kind of fight back.

"So how did you join the Black Order? It was Deisha that bought you in right? I've talked to him a few times, he seems nice"

_"He's a lot like you actually, extremely full on and annoying but he did save my life and I'll always be grateful for that"_

"Come on you have to say something... I know, if you can say over 100 words by the time we reach the village and if you do ill by you as much ice-cream as you can eat but if you don't then you have to treat me to yakiniku and so we don't forget I'll put a line on my arm for every word you say, you can even put the lines on if you don't trust me. Deal?" he asked holding out his hand

_"Why would I agree to  
something so stupid... but free ice cream... and as much as I can eat"_

I took his hand and we shook on it.

_"It's only 100 words, how hard can it be? And it's for free ice cream"_

"Starting tomorrow ok" he said standing

He walked over to where he was sleeping and lay down with a yawn before falling asleep, I turned and looked back out into the darkness with a sigh, I was already regretting agreeing to this, even if it did mean free ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen was awake fairly early the next morning which I was thankful for, just sitting here was the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time but after turning around I saw Lavi sprawled out on the floor still fast asleep.

_"Still sleeping! How long can this boy sleep for"_

"Good morning Blair" Allen smiled at me

I smiled up at him with a small nod; I wasn't going to force myself to talk if Lavi wasn't awake to count it. I looked out over at Lavi with a sigh, I guess I didn't have much choice but to wait for him to wake up or 'something' could wake him up, something we couldn't have stopped. I stood up with my water bottle and walked around a little before stopping near Lavi, I took a few sips before pouring the rest on Lavi's head.

He sat up looking around with wide eyes before he spotted me, I put on the most innocent face I could and crouched down near him.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to"

"Its fine" he smiled shaking his head as water drops splashed on me

I frowned at his smirking face, this was the start of a war and I wasn't going to lose to him. I stood up wiping my face with my sleeve before making sure the fire was out and wouldn't start up again. For half the day Lavi kept putting all kinds of bugs on me trying to freak me out but stuff like that didn't bother me after all I spent my time killing and hunting down Akuma.

We stopped for a while so Allen could eat something, the amount that boy ate I'm amazed he wasn't the size of a house but then again we did move around a lot. I cooked him up some lunch and handed it to him not bothering to make anything for Lavi as I sat down with my own food.

"It looks nice" Allen smiled staring down at it

"Go on, dig in"

"Where's mine?"

I turned my head away from Lavi and before putting some food in my mouth I said "what am I you're maid?"

After cleaning up we headed out once more with me walking a little ahead of the others, so far I had only said around 10 words, this was harder than I thought but I just wasn't much of a talker.

"Lavi maybe you should try being a bit nicer to her... what did she do to you anyway?" Allen asked quietly

"Oh you know, nothing much"

_"I wonder if they realise I can hear them?"_

"Nothing?"

"She's just so shy..."

"Oh, you're trying to help her overcome that?"

"Yeah, I don't think she remembers but I've met her a few times before, she never said mover then 5 words to me every time I was with her and she always stayed as far away as possible... she always eats on her own, walks on her own, the only people I see her with are Lenalee and the science team but even then she mostly just listens to them"

_"We've met a few times before?... I remember seeing him at the order before but never talking to him..."_

"There has to be a better way than getting her to yell at you"

"Like what?"

_"Like what? Really?"_ I frowned

"We could try talking to her"

_"He's such a smart kind kid"_ I thought with a small smile

"BLAIRRR!" Lavi called out running up to me

Once he reached me he put his arm around my shoulder and hung off me like a drunk, I grabbed his hand lifting it off me then dropped it.

"Yes?"

"Why do you like ice cream so much?"

"... Why do you like yakiniku?"

He kept asking me random questions and I answered a few of them and ignored others but at least by the time it was dark I had at least said around 50 words.

"We should make camp soon don't you think Blair?" Lavi asked

_"Were getting close... only a few hours walk tomorrow maybe a bit longer"_

"Ok" I agreed

After setting up camp I cooked all of us a meal, I had planned on making dinner for just Allen and I but I could see Lavi just stealing mine or Allen's food so I made enough for all of us.

"You're a really good cook" Lavi said lying down with his hands behind his back

_"Oh no, just relax, no need to help clean or anything"_

"How much further do you think?" Allen asked

"Ask Blair" Lavi waved off

"If nothing goes wrong we should be there around lunch, maybe a bit later"

"What do you think is there?"

"I don't know... all I heard was that whoever went near the village lost all memory of it, it could be the cause of a high ranking Akuma or maybe innocence but either way we have to be careful. Even the finders that ventured to close to the city started to lose their memories..." I explained trailing of

"We could all loose our memories?" Allen asked looking a little bit frightened

"Don't worry I have a feeling that's why I'm here, my innocence is a lot like that of old Japanese priestesses, I can purify things, lift curses and things like that"

I had been thinking about it a lot and the more I thought about it the more I decided I should be on this mission alone, I couldn't understand why those two were with me. I looked at Lavi, he was being to quite but he was just sitting there with a dumb grin on his face.

"HEY!" I shouted snapping him out of his daze

"What was that for?"

"You looked like an idiot and it was weirding me out"

"I was just thinking about you as a priestess" he said with a slight chuckle

I hit him over the head making him fall back unconscious.

"That should keep him quiet for a while" I muttered sitting down

Allen smiled awkwardly before sitting down, we sat in silence for a while but he kept looking at me, I didn't really know what to do, it was hard enough just saying words for the sake of ice cream let alone idle chit chat.

"How long have you been an exorcist?"

I silently cursed myself for allowing myself to be paired with people.

"12 years" I muttered

"Wow, that long?"

I just nodded my head in response; there was nothing to gain by talking now so I wasn't going to force myself. Luckily he started telling me about how he joined the black order and about master Cross, I didn't really pay much attention to him but he seemed happy enough just talking. After a while he started to yawn and quickly fell asleep, I stayed up though keeping a look out for any danger. Working on your own you learn to rest without sleeping after all if I didn't I would have been killed in my sleep many times over.

"Did you stay up all night Blair" Allen asked with a yawn

I just nodded at him.

"I don't know how you do it" Lavi said stretching "I couldn't live without at least 12 hours sleep a day"

"I work alone, if I sleep I die now let's get going"

"What's the big rush, we haven't had breakfast yet" Lavi pointed out

"We don't have time to waste, it seems the finders were correct, there are Akuma here"

"I don't see any"

I turned around to look at Allen only to see his eye was completely black with 3 red circles in them, I was a little thrown back at first but I did hear he was cursed.

"His eye allows him to see Akuma souls" Lavi told me

"I see... well you won't see them from here"

"Then how do you know they're there?" Allen asked as his eye returned to normal

"My innocence, when it's activated it allows me to see the energy of both humans and Akuma, humans have a pale blue, almost white energy surrounding them where Akuma have more of a dark purple around them. Even without it being activated I can still sense a great uneasiness deeper in the forest, not only that but a great power as well, it would seem innocence is behind this"

I went into my bag ad pulled out the two half's of my bow, after connecting them together, standing up with the bow in one hand and my bag in the other I looked behind me at the two.

"Let's go"

I turned away and started walking towards the strange energy.

"It's like she's a whole different person" Allen whispered behind me

"That was scary, maybe she's related to Yu"

"Me?"

"No I mean Kanda"

"Oh right"

I was going to turn around and yell at Lavi but we didn't have time, I wanted this mission to be over with. It was true that when it came down to it I put aside my own comfort to better help a mission but that's all it was.

_"Let them think what they want"_ I decided with a small sigh

I was walking a bit ahead of them so I saw the large bubble around the village first; there was defiantly something going on here.

"Hey what did you stop for?" Lavi asked nearly walking into me

"Can't you see that?"

"What the village?"

"She's right, there's some kind of dome over the whole place but I can't see in"

_"Innocence, activate"_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the village, inside of the dome where Akuma and people but neither one seemed to notice the other, or more neither one knew what they were meant to do with the other.

"It seems the reports of losing your memory is correct, there are Akuma in there not attacking and people in there not screaming, plus finders. I can't see where the innocence is originating from but once I get inside I will be able to see better"

"Inside?" Lavi asked "you want us to go inside?"

"But won't we lose our memory to?" Allen asked walking after me

"That's why you two are staying out here, I will find the innocence and shut it down, that will be you're cue to attack the Akuma"

Once we reached the barrier we stopped, I turned around and faced them putting my bag down keeping my bow in hand.

"I shouldn't be too long"

"I'm coming with you" Lavi said putting has bag on the ground to

"You will only get in my way; I don't have time to look after you"

"Well you're not going in there alone"

"You know what fine! Come on in and loose you're memory, see if I care, at least then you won't be so annoying with you're stupid word games!" I shouted walking into the barrier

There was a bit of resistance walking in but it was the sight inside that made me stop, there looked to be over 50 Akuma in here and even more civilians with 5 finders. All these people recognized that I was different and came towards me, my first instinct was to attack the Akuma but if I did that then the people in here, the ones that didn't know Akuma were bad would turn on me.

"Whoa"

I turned around and saw Lavi standing there, I shouldn't have surprised but I honestly didn't think he was that dumb.

"There are a lot of people in here" he said

"Yeah, a lot of Akuma to... wait you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Why we're here?"

"I'm keeping you safe"

"Keeping me safe? What are you on about were looking for innocence"

"I don't know what that is but if you're going then I'm going with you"

"So you don't know what innocence is but you remember me?"

"Yeah"

"What about Allen?"

"Who's Allen?"

"... Kanda?"

"Who?"

"Oh right... Yu?"

"I have a name, and it's not you"

"No I mean... oh never mind, what about my name?"

"Of course it's... I know I know it... it's..."

"Blair..."

"Yeah that's right, Blair, can't believe I forgot that... so what are those things?" he asked pointing at the Akuma

"They are Akuma, you're meant to be fighting them"

"Why? Did they hurt you?"

"I was wrong, you're more annoying in here then you were out there" I sighed walking ahead

"Wait for me!" he called out "were close right?"

"Why would you say that" I grumbled

"I can feel it... it's weird but when I look at you or talk to you or even just being around you it's like I can almost remember something... are we related?"

"NO!" I screeched unable to stop myself

"Oh..." he sighed "but if were not related then... are you m-my girl...friend?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, Lavi had said some weird things on this trip but this toped it all!

"What?" I asked slowly turning my head towards him

"When I'm around you I feel... I want to be closer to you... so we must be together right?"

"No, were not together"

There were so many things I wanted to add in, like how he drove me insane and had this small urge to stuff him in a sack until the mission was over but looking at him now he wasn't the same old joking carefree Lavi and that made me uneasy.

"Oh well" he smiled going back to his normal self

Lavi wouldn't stop talking about, well I don't know, I tuned out his voice but still he wouldn't be quiet but that wasn't my biggest concern. I noticed there were a few level 2 Akuma's floating around that would be a problem but other than that there didn't look like any other dangers and I picked up on certain things to. Families seemed to stick together, so did the finders, and the Akuma's, it seemed even though they lost their memories they still knew who was closet to them. I went over to the finders first who all looked up at Lavi and I with blank stares.

"Hey guys" Lavi called out

"You're here to help us right?"

"I don't know... Blair?"

"Yeah... Lavi you stay with them, look after them ok"

"Who's Lavi?" he asked staring at me

"Just stay" I groaned walking away

_"Now to find the innocence"_

I walked around asking questions but I couldn't get much out of them but the weirdest thing of all was the Akuma, they actually offered to fly above the city and help me search for the innocence. Of course I told them it was fine, I couldn't risk that once they found it they would take it or worse destroy it.

Darkness started to fall over the city and everyone went indoors until I was the only one left on the streets, I didn't like the feeling, even the Akuma went into hiding as if they were afraid of something. I headed back to Lavi only to see the finders were gone and he was cowering on the floor shaking, I reached down and touched his shoulder only to have him jump half a mile in the air.

"It's ok it's just me"

"I knew you would come back, we have to hide"

"Hide? Why, what's going on?"

"It's coming"

"What's coming?"

He didn't say anything but he pointed behind me; I turned around and saw a kind off see through glowing blob walking through the buildings in the town.

"What is that thing?"

"Quick we have to hide"

"Why would I hide" I scoffed tightening my grip around my bow "wait here, if anything happens... well I guess just follow you're instincts"

I headed towards the blob thing then took my bow in one hand and pulled back on the string with the other, as I did a shining blue arrow appeared. I took aim then let it go but it went straight through it like it wasn't even there although it did get its attention as it headed towards me.

"Well this can't be good"

"Quickly!" Lavi shouted grabbing my hand

I nearly dropped my bow as he forced me to run behind him, the way he was holding my arm wasn't exactly helping either, this whole mission was going wrong.

"At least there's only one"

The second I said that Lavi suddenly stopped and when I looked ahead I saw why, there was another one of those glowing blob things coming towards us.

"Should have seen that coming" I sighed

Lavi just seemed to freeze and the size of the thing didn't leave much room for running, I was about to try and fight it off once more when I heard my name being called out. I looked around and was surprised to see Allen standing between two buildings waving me over, with no time to question it I grabbed hold of Lavi and started to drag him towards Allen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as we ran

"The dome started to light up" he said weaving between buildings

"Wait what's my name?" I asked stopping

"It's Blair"

"So you remember everything? Why where here and all that?"

"Yeah..." he said facing me

"Who's the kid? Do you know him?" Lavi asked

"Why do you remember but Lavi doesn't?"

Before anyone could answer another one of those huge blob things showed up and we couldn't escape it this time. Lavi was pulled in first dragging me with him and lastly Allen.


	4. Chapter 4

"My head" I groaned pulling myself up

"She's waking up" I heard Lavi say

"Maybe we should leave..."

"What's going on?" I groaned facing them

Lavi was smiling like always but Allen was half hiding behind him looking at me with worried eyes.

"Allen what's wrong?"

"I think she's talking to you" Lavi said to him

"Me?"

"You don't remember anything do you?" I sighed

"No..."

"What about you Lavi?"

"I think I sort of remember you... are we friends? Maybe yo..."

"Don't even say it" I frowned

_"Allen remembered last night why doesn't he now... it couldn't have been those blob things... could it?"_

"Come on let's go find the... finders..." I said walking away

"See I told you she would know" I heard Lavi whisper

"Why do you remember things but we don't?"

_"It's pointless explaining it... they'll just forget if I don't solve this by tonight"_

"Oh yeah, I never thought of that" Lavi chimed in

"Because... there's a spell over the town making everyone forget but I have a special ability making me immune to the spell... you understand?"

"So you're here to save us?" Allen asked

"Sure..."

"But you look really young" he mumbled sounding kind of sad

"I'm 19 and I'm not that much shorter then you, only an inch maybe..."

"I think you're cute" Lavi said ruffling my hair

"Do that again and it will be the last thing you ever remember" I hissed

I had never been so happy to see finders before but now it meant I could drop these two off somewhere.

"Ok you two stay here, don't move, stay with these guys and try not to cause trouble or hurt anyone ok?"

"Where are you going?" Allen asked

"To find something"

"I'll go with you!" Lavi shouted

"No, I need you to stay here... if I find what I'm looking for then everyone in this town will be in danger so I'll need you guys to protect them... just follow you're instincts ok?"

"I don't know how to fight" Allen said looking rather frightened

"... right I know, you two practice ok. I'll be back soon"

_"I'm taking a holiday after this mission"_ I sighed walking away

I walked around the town trying to find anything or anyone suspicious but there was nothing, as it started to get dark I noticed everyone started to vanish indoors or away to other hiding places and I was sure Allen and Lavi, well defiantly Lavi anyway would be getting worried about me. I was about to turn around and find them when I saw something in the corner of my eye, it could have been a pet or something like that but still I went after it only to end up in a cemetery.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out

_"I'm running out of time!"_

I heard movement behind one of the gravestones, cautiously I walked towards it only to see a small boy, 6 maybe 7 years of age hiding.

"It's ok; you don't have to be afraid"

"Who are you?" he asked looking up at me

"My name is Blair and I'm here to find out why this town has lost its memories... do you know why?"

"... No" he mumbled

"I think whoever did it didn't mean to, it's a power they couldn't control"

"Power?" he asked slowly moving away from the grave stone

"That's right but even though it might have been an accident a lot of people are being affected... hurt"

"He didn't mean to hurt anyone!" he shouted jumping up

"Who didn't?

"No one!"

"What's your name?"

"Toby"

"It's nice to meet you Toby... but why are you out here all alone?"

"I'm not alone, I'm with my brother"

"You're brother?"

I noticed the way he was holding into the gravestone and looking down at it, I guess that was his brother in that grave.

"Oh... what about your parents?"

"we don't have any... we lived in the orphanage... big brother always looked after me but now he's gone and everyone has lost their memories"

"You believe you're big brother caused the memory loss?"

"He wanted to become famous so people would always remember us... he didn't want to be forgotten and now... HE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"I believe you" I smiled sitting down "but you know everyone might not remember your brother but you always will right?"

"Of course!"

"His memory lives on in you then and one day you can tell the tale of your adventures with your brother to your friends or maybe even a family. As long as you remember he will live on forever"

"Really?"

"That's right... Toby did you're brother give you anything? Something maybe you two found one day or maybe a present?"

"He gave me this" he said pulling out a small wooden box "he said it will grant me a wish..."

"Were you going to use it to bring your brother back?" I asked with my heart pounding

I was relieved when he shook his head; the last thing I wanted was to kill this small boy.

"I wanted to make everyone better" he mumbled

"You do?"

"Uhuh but it didn't work... no one remembers still"

"Maybe if we try together?" I offered holding out my hand

_"Let this boy find peace and happiness"_ I thought as he held onto my hand

He closed his eyes tightly and squeezed my hand with all his strength as he did the box he was holding started to glow faintly then the wall around the town faded away.

"Did it work?" he asked opening his eyes

"Yes, you did very well Toby"

"Everyone remembers now!" he asked with saucer like eyes

"Why don't you go find out? But first... that box... Toby something that powerful..."

"Here" he said holding it out for me "my wish is granted so you can have it"

"Thankyou" I sighed taking it from him

"Bye Blair! I'll never forget you"

I stood up waving to him as he ran away, the second he was out of sight though I quickly grabbed my bow and ran towards the town.

"HEY!" I called out on top one of the buildings

The Akuma turned to face me, they all still seemed a little dazed, so did everyone in town, I guess it would take time for everything to return but this gave me the perfect chance to lead the Akuma away.

"Looking for this?" I asked tipping the innocence into my hand

The second they caught sight of the glowing orb they all came charging towards me, I quickly put it back in the box and started to run away from the town. Hopefully Allen and Lavi would wake up soon and come help me, I couldn't fight of these level 2 on my own!

"Heh, dead end" I panted leaning against the mountain wall

I tucked the box under my shirt hoping it wouldn't fall out then took aim, I managed to take out a few of the level 1's without any trouble but that's when the others started to ganging up on me. I was starting to think I was in trouble when I heard the faint sound of someone shouting then next thing I know a giant hammer landed on two of their heads with Lavi standing on top of it.

"Need some help?" he asked with a grin

"Where's Allen?"

Just as the words left my lips there was a bright light and loud noises as Allen shot his way through the Akuma.

"Well since we're all here, let's get rid of these Akuma"

I don't really know how long the battle lasted for until the last Akuma faded away but the night was gone with the sun slowly rising but it was all over now. After finding our stuff we all headed away from the village until I realised something.

"Wait, what about the finders?"

"They wanted to stay behind and make sure everyone was ok" Allen explained

"Yeah we have the innocence and the town is fine now so we can head home" Lavi added in

"How did you find it anyway?" Allen asked

"With no help from the two of you" I frowned walking ahead of them

If I told them about Toby then they would be forced to either lie on my behalf or tell the order, he was too young, too innocent to be dragged into a war. One day maybe fate will guide us to him once more or even bring him to us but until then he deserves to be a young boy.

"What? We helped kill the Akuma didn't we?" Lavi said

"But we couldn't help find it" Allen pointed out

"Blair found it in a day, couldn't have been to hard"

"A day? You spent two days in there... Blair to"

"Really? Don't remember"

"You don't?" I asked facing him

"Nope" he said with a shrug closing his eyes

_"So he doesn't remember the first day... Good!"_

"Why did something happen?"

"No! Well other then you being annoying" I huffed turning back around

That night Lavi offered to take watch, normally I would have argued that point after all he will more than likely fall asleep but I was tired. I don't know how long I was sleeping for before I woke up to the sound of talking, it was still dark out and the fire was still flickering away brightly so it couldn't have been too long.

"You should get some sleep to Allen"

"I've known you long enough to know you wouldn't stay up without a reason... you've been acting weird since we left the village"

"I think I told Blair I liked her..."

I nearly left out a small gasp but I managed to keep my mouth shut as my heart beat faster.

"I don't remember much just left over feelings but I think I remember saying something like that to her..."

"So? I like Blair to, she's nice"

"You're just a kid I wouldn't expect you to understand"

"Oh you mean... well did you mean it? I mean do you?"

"The point is she would remember if I did! But obviously she doesn't you know otherwise she wouldn't be hiding it..."

"Maybe she's worried you don't remember?" Allen offered

"She doesn't even remember when we first met" Lavi sighed "she was only 12 at the time but she wasn't much different then she is now, always on her own never talking to anyone. She was on a mission but got hurt, I found her and took her to Bookman. She stayed with us for 2 days until she was able to move and continue her mission, the whole time she was with us she only said 3 words 'thank you Lavi'. Since then every time I saw her I tried to get her to talk, her voice has always had a pretty voice and I wanted to hear it more but she never said anything to me until this mission"

_"The first time I messed up on a mission... I was so angry at myself I barely even remember anything else"_

"Is that why you made that bet?"

"I guess, I don't know seemed like fun at the time, anyway I'm going to sleep"

"But you told Blair you would keep watch"

"Only so she would sleep, amazed she didn't put up a fight, anyway night"

_"Idiot"_ I frowned


	5. Chapter 5 - END

Things were quiet as we headed back to the town, well other than Lavi's constant talking, at least he was back to his old self now but still I found myself conflicted. I hated talking, always have and even now I don't enjoy it but after those few days I started to feel something was missing, whether it was the words I barely spoke or something else I don't know and it was starting to put me in a bad mood.

"Who wants to go out for dinner?" Lavi asked as we walked into the town

"Sounds great! Are you coming Blair?" Allen asked

I shook my head and continued on to the Inn letting out a small sigh as I entered the building.

"Hello miss can I help you? Oh I remember you, weren't you with two others last time?" the Inn keeper asked

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Oh sure, here"

I took the pen and paper from her then quickly wrote a note to Allen and Lavi.

"Please give this to the others" I said handing it to her

"Of course"

"Oh... they will require a room for the night to"

"Very well, please come again!" he called out as I left the building

With that settled I felt a little better but also slightly guilty now, I was just leaving them behind but the mission was complete and I had the innocence plus they could handle themselves. The ride back was boring but peaceful, it gave me the chance to actually relax slightly but still there was that nagging guilt in my stomach.

As the Black Order came into view I felt relived, things would go back to how they were, no more guilt, no more uneasiness, just missions on my own, I'd probably be on another mission by the time they return.

"Blair welcome home!" Kamui shouted

I tipped the innocence onto his table then went to turn and walk away when he stopped me.

"There's something different about you... and what happened to Lavi and Allen?"

"Any missions?"

"No things have gone quite... you can have some time off!"

"What!" I shouted

"You've been working so hard so... enjoy yourself!"

"Not even one?"

"No, since when were you so eager to work?"

"Always"

"Did something happen on this mission? Something good perhaps?"

"No" I grumbled walking out of the room

_"Time off? Why now!"_

"Oh Blair you're back already? Where are Allen and Lavi?" Lenalee asked me holding a tray of coffee cups

"Coming"

"You left them behind?"

"..."

"What did they do?" she sighed

"Allen is nice"

"I thought you might like him... So what did Lavi do then?"

"Make me talk"

"He did? How did he do that?"

"Annoying"

"Give Lavi a chance, he's not too bad"

"Mmm"

"Well I better get going; the science team is waiting for their coffee"

"Wait"

"What is it?"

"... Lavi..."

"What about him?"

"Never mind" I mumbled walking away

_"Lavi said I've met him lots of times but I don't really remember... I remember him being here but never talking to me"_

I stayed in my room until the next morning when there was a knock at my door, with a groan I sat up on my bed rubbing my head. I couldn't remember the last time I slept for so long.

"Yes?" I called out

There was no reply so with a frown I got up and opened my door only to find no one was there, I looked around wondering if maybe I was hearing things when I noticed a bowl of ice-cream at the foot of my door on top of a note.

I picked up the bowl and the note 'a bet is a bet' was all it said, a small smile graced my lips as I walked back in my room closing the door behind me.

"Idiot" I mumbled sitting the bowl on my desk

After giving in to the temptation of ice-cream I found myself in a better mood and heading towards the science room when there was a loud bang as smoke poured from the room. Not long after everyone else came running from the room, I stuck along the wall holding my bowl of ice-cream waiting for someone I knew to tell me what happened.

"Allen!" I called out as he nearly fell over the railing

"Huh?" he looked back towards me but with all the smoke it took him a few seconds to find me "oh Blair!"

He looked around until he spotted something then he started to point over towards it, I guess an area that WASN'T covered in smoke. I walked over calmly as he had to try and fight his way through the others running from the smoke filled room.

"What happened?" I asked as he finally reached me

"Kamui was showing off his latest invention" he said leaning on the wall

"Oh... where's Lavi?"

"He left this morning... are you eating ice-cream? Its only 8am"

"He left?" I asked ignoring his question

"Yeah him and Bookman had something to do in town, did you need him for something?"

"No"

We heard a small rumble that got louder and louder until finally chunks of wall went flying in every direction as Kamui came out standing on top of what would be Sir Komlin the 4th or maybe 5th, I lost count after the 3rd one.

"Oh no" Allen panicked trying to look for an escape route

"Where's Lenalee?"

"She went out to pick up groceries" Allen said with a shaky voice

With a sigh I jumped up on top of the railing picking up one of the smaller pieces of rumble and threw it towards the metal creature.

"HEY!" I shouted getting Kamui's attention

"Blair isn't this wonderful! Sir Komlin the 5th rises!"

Placing the bowl on my head I grabbed my bow from my hip putting it together then fired directly at the machines red eye shutting it down.

"Noooo!" Kamui screamed as he and Sir Komlin the 5th crashed down to the bottom level.

How he managed to survive those falls amazed me and why he kept bring that thing back was another thing I didn't understand. I took the bow apart placing it back on my hip then after taking the bowl of my head I jumped of the railing facing Allen.

"That was amazing!"

"Weak spot" I shrugged

"Hey how did you and Lavi meet anyway? I tried asking him but he said to ask you..."

Looking at the way he was standing and how scrunched up his face now and then I'm guessing Lavi told him to ask me that, also I know Lavi had already told him.

"He saved me" I said before walking away

I headed to the kitchen to drop of my now empty bowl before walking back up to my room; I had only been there for a little while when there was a knock at my door. I stood up from the floor and opened the door seeing Lenalee standing in front of me.

"Yes?"

"I heard you stopped my brother before he destroyed the place?"

"Expect the science room"

"It's nearly repaired already" she smiled "... I was going back into town did you want to come?"

"Why?"

"For company?"

"Ok" I said stepping out my room closing my door

"Great!"

"So Allen told me there was some bet between you and Lavi?"

"To make me talk"

"Wish I could have been there to see that" she giggled

"Why?"

"Well you don't talk much that's all"

"I'm talking now"

"Yeah but you've only said a few words each time, never a complete sentence" she explained

"Are we friends?" I asked stopping

"Of course we are" she smiled facing me "brother is right... you're acting strange... you've never asked if were friends before... or gone out for a walk with me before"

"Oh..." I sighed

"It's not a bad thing just... well it makes us wonder if maybe something is wrong... I know you don't like talking much but if you ever want to or just company there's lots around that would gladly stay by your side"

"... There is something"

"What is it? Maybe I can help"

"I don't know" I sighed looking down at my feet

"Come on lets go somewhere where we can talk" she smiled grabbing my hand

I didn't really mind her dragging me through the streets as I tried to sort out my own thoughts, Lenalee was the only girl I really considered a friend and it seemed this problem wasn't going away on its own.

"So tell me what the problem is" she said sitting on a park bench

"Lavi" I mumbled sitting beside her

"Lavi?"

"On the trip... he lost his memories"

"When he entered the field right?"

"He doesn't remember... not really anyway but he said..."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to be closer to me..."

"Is that all?"

"No" I sighed "on the way home while I was meant to be sleeping... he told Allen he liked me and... that I have a pretty voice"

"Oh now I understand" Lenalee grinned "and how did that make you feel?"

"Strange"

"Good strange or bad?"

"I don't know"

"Do you hate him?"

"He's annoying" I frowned

"That's not what I asked"

"I don't hate him"

"Do you like being around him?"

"... I don't know"

"When you think of him how do you feel?"

"Confused"

"You're hopeless" she sighed

"Why?"

"You like him"

"So?"

"No I mean you really like him, that's why you feel confused. You have a crush on him"

"No I don't!" I shouted

"You're blushing cheeks say otherwise" she pointed out

"I want it to stop"

"The only way to stop it is to tell Lavi" she grinned

"No" I frowned "I'm going back" I said standing

"Ok oh and Blair, you really do have a nice voice" she smiled at me

I let out a groan as I walked away and back to the Black Order.

_"Tell him what exactly? He is annoying; I can't stop thinking about him which makes him more annoying! But... despite that I'm kind of... happy when he is around"_ I sighed walking slowly

"You're in my way"

I looked up and saw Kanda standing in front of me, normally I would just silently move out of his way but something came over me.

"Just walk around" I grumbled

"What was that pipsqueak?" he hissed glaring at me

"I said walk around" I said matching his glare

I saw him reaching for his sword and couldn't help but smile, this was probably a death wish but perhaps a good fight would sort me out.

"Go ahead" I said quickly putting my bow together

"You think you can take me"

"We will see"

In a flash his sword was out clashing with my bow, luckily the thing was a lot stronger then it looked, innocence are annoying to repair. I flipped back as he went to hit me again landing on the railing, I drew by bow releasing the glowing arrow but he managed to dodge it. The fight lasted for a while until finally my bow was knocked from my hand, from the beginning I knew this was a death wish but still I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Walk away" he glared down at me

"Never" I hissed

He lifted his sword bring it down on me, I didn't have the time to move out of the way, if I tried I probably would have lost a foot so instead I used my wrist protectors shielding my head. They were made out of a type of metal, light but fairly strong but still Kanda's sword managed to cut through the one on my right hand. The cut wasn't huge but it still drew blood and stung a lot despite it though I managed to run along the railing around him rolled to the ground and grabbed my bow.

I only just managed to draw my bow as he came crashing towards me, by the way things were going we were going to both hit each other but as I released my arrow a huge black kind of wall crashed between us. I heard Kanda's sword clash against it the same time my arrow hit it but right now I had other concerns then being right.

I followed the wall to a small kind of stick thing until I saw the person holding it, the wall pulled back revealing itself to be a huge hammer as it shrunk down so Lavi could put it away. I looked away from him for a second only to see Kanda had already left, I guess there was no point in staying. I stood up not bothering to take my bow apart as blood dripped down my fingertips falling to the floor below me.

Once I reached my room I close the door behind me and pulled out my first aid kit to take care of my arm. The cut wasn't deep but it would still take a few days to heal, hopefully good enough by the time I go on missions again, I didn't want to be held up here any longer then I already was. I had only just finished bandaging it and throwing my now broken wrist protector away when my door was slammed open.

"What do you think you were doing!" the intruder yelled at me

I turned around in my chair and watched as Lavi stood in my doorway looking extremely angry, with a slight frown I turned back around to finish putting everything away completely ignoring him.

"Well are you going to answer me!" he shouted once more

I took off my other wrist protector placing it in my draw then put my first aid kit back under my desk, once that was done I stood up and walked over to my closet and pulled out my training clothes. The only difference was they were looser and not as tight with elastic around the wrist and ankles with just plain school like shoes. After placing them on my bed I sat down and took off my boots then stood up and went to remove my pants when I heard Lavi yelp.

"What are you doing!" he shouted quickly turning around

With a small smirk I continued to change throwing my clothes into my washing basket, once I was dressed I got my wallet stuffing it in my pants pocket then connected my belt to hang my bow on. With everything I needed I squeezed past Lavi closing the door behind me forcing him to move then started down the tower to the river exit.

"You can't ignore me forever" he said following after me

The whole way into town he kept pestering me, he was starting to work on my last nerve but as I rounded the street corner he suddenly got quiet, for a few moments at least.

"Hey what are we doing here? Were you going to come here alone? It's not a good place you know..."

_"I fight Akuma, like some wannabe bad boys are going to harm me"_

I entered a dark looking building that had questionable items but I ignored them and headed to the counter.

"Where is he?"

"Oh you want him do you? You know he only sees very special people... you're cute and all but I don't know" Seth said with a smirk

"Hey! You better watch what you're saying" Lavi said standing by my side

"Since when did you get a boy Blair, he looks... clean" he said scrunching up his face "anyway he's outback, you know the way"

I nodded then headed out to the back where a man was working in an old looking shed, after managing to get his attention he walked over to me with a huge smile.

"Blair my girl it's been too long" he said patting my head "so what brings you to my humble home?"

"It broke" I said holding out my right hand

"So you need a new one, right hand I'm guessing?"

"Yes"

"I'll get started right away, won't be ready until tomorrow if that's ok?"

"That's fine"

"Wow what is this place?" Lavi asked finally following me out

"And who is this young man?"

"The names Lavi" he said cheerfully

"Blair is there something you wish to tell me?"

"No" I frowned earning a laugh from him

"Well then buddy what about you?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing with Blair here?"

"She was fighting with someone and I want to know why, she won't answer me though" he said truthfully

"Ah is that so well then perhaps I can help, Blair would you mind fetching the metal for me while I have a chat to this young man?"

"Fine" I sighed leaving

I only managed to catch the end of their conversation, something about a fool proof plan but that's all I heard, brushing it aside I said goodbye and headed out with Lavi still following me.

"So that's where you get your arm thingies? I thought all armour and things came from the Order... and it lasted a blow against Kanda? They must be pretty strong. What kind of metal are they made out of? They didn't even really look like metal, I didn't think they were strong but I guess I was wrong. What about you're bow? Did they make that or the order? I know the Order would have had to meld it with the innocence but did they create the design for it? Never seen a bow that can come apart like that without breaking but I guess that's the power of innocence"

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" I shouted finally snapping

"Only if you tell me why you were fighting Yu" he smirked

"Because I wanted to!"

"You wanted to? Why?"

"I answered you're question, now leave" I hissed

"I never said I would leave"

"What do you want from me!" I shouted glaring at him "is this some kind of torture just because I don't remember every single time we have met? Why are you grinning like that!"

"You're talking to me"

"There are better ways to get me to talk then to make me angry!"

"Oh really? I tried being nice and you only said a handful of words now..."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why is this so important to you?" I asked calming myself down

"I don't know... I just like talking to you"

"But why?"

"Makes me feel closer to you..." he said rubbing the back of his head

"Closer to me... why?"

"Well... I like being around you"

"I don't understand" I muttered with a fluttering heart "Lavi?"

"Yes?"

"I..."

"What is it?" He asked after a silent pause

_"I can't, I can't say the words I want him to hear... I don't know love and I don't understand these strange feelings but the thought of him leaving pains me... I'm sorry Lavi, I wish I could say these words to you"_ I thought looking at the ground

"Its ok" he said lifting up my head

He was so close to me, closer then I liked but I didn't want to push him away. I looked up at his gentle smiling face, I had never been one for words but he managed to get them out of me, now though when there needed most my mouth wouldn't open.

It was like my hand had a mind of its own as I slowly reached to touch the Black Order emblem on his coat, the metal was cool on my fingers as I traced the familiar outlines. Slowly I felt myself leaning towards him until I had my head on his chest with my hand over the emblem listening to the quickening heartbeat.

"You're so cute!" he shouted squeezing the life out of me

"Lavi!" I screeched trying to escape his grasp

* * *

**Long chapter but decided its the last one, it can be long lol anyway hope you enjoyed the story ^-^**


End file.
